


Between Blood and Engine Oil, Your Breath and Mine

by MsTrick



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Comeplay, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsTrick/pseuds/MsTrick
Summary: Jack couldn’t remember exactly when he’d instructed Athena to stop observing his and Gabriel’s meetings. If you could call them meetings. Gabriel would barge into Jack’s office, spitting acid about some limitation on Blackwatch’s resources and Jack would fail to keep his cool, deride some shady tactic Blackwatch used on a mission they weren’t even supposed to go on. Gabriel would yell about necessity and Jack would yell about consequences. They’d both be snarling into each other’s faces, voices loud, blood spiking hot, violence pushing up against their skin.By the time Gabriel stalked out, they’d have solved nothing. Jack’s pulse would be pounding and the back of his shirt would be damp with sweat. It was, Jack loathed to admit, the only thing that elevated his heartrate these days.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 31
Kudos: 200





	Between Blood and Engine Oil, Your Breath and Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smaragdpfote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaragdpfote/gifts).



> I'm so thrilled I got to write this fic for the amazing Smaragdpfote (aka [Voxelneko](https://twitter.com/voxelneko))!!! >―(〃°ω°〃)♡→ They deserve all the hugs and hearts for giving me such a wonderful prompt!

# # #

Jack couldn’t remember exactly when he’d instructed Athena to stop observing his and Gabriel’s meetings. If you could call them meetings. Gabriel would barge into Jack’s office, spitting acid about some limitation on Blackwatch’s resources and Jack would fail to keep his cool, deride some shady tactic Blackwatch used on a mission they weren’t even supposed to go on. Gabriel would yell about necessity and Jack would yell about consequences. They’d both be snarling into each other’s faces, voices loud, blood spiking hot, violence pushing up against their skin.

By the time Gabriel stalked out, they’d have solved nothing. Jack’s heart would be pounding and the back of his shirt would be damp with sweat. It was, Jack loathed to admit, the only thing that elevated his heartrate these days. His waking hours were an endless litany of UN regulations and organizational logistics. He hadn’t been out in the field for over a year now. His sex life was non-existent. While Jack could just about acknowledge the perverse pleasure he took in arguing with Gabriel, he didn’t need Athena watching and recording it all.

It was a decision he was very grateful for one winter evening. Around the time most of their staff clocked out for the night, Gabriel kicked open the door with a feverish expression on his face. Athena obligingly saw herself out.

Jack stood in front of the tessellation of screens, absorbing the deluge like an oversoaked sponge under a waterfall. He pivoted as Gabriel launched into a success story, arrogant about the tactics used to infiltrate and overwhelm an arm of Talon.

Annoyed that Gabriel continued to collaborate with Moira despite growing evidence of her links to Talon, Jack didn’t congratulate him on the success, instead launched into a diatribe on the myriad alternatives Gabriel could have taken and should take from now on. Ego smudged, Gabriel retaliated with a barrage of critiques on Jack’s overly-diplomatic approach to crises.

The temperature of the room crept up, blood chugging faster in their veins, fuses burning short.

For all Gabriel’s reputation as a hothead, it was Jack who tipped them into a physical altercation with a hard shove. Gabriel’s eyes narrowed as he regained his balance, his stance shifted minutely, and then they were grappling, elbows and fingers digging in to hurt, knees and feet jamming together in attempts to trip one another. Jack took an opening and cracked his forehead against Gabriel’s face. Gabriel bared his teeth as blood dripped from his nose. His hands found Jack’s neck.

Jack clawed at the hold on his throat, lips parting soundlessly as thumbs pushed in just above his Adam’s apple. Gabriel was close enough that Jack could almost taste the blood, the scent of iron tickling his tongue. Jack’s lungs fluttered. A list of counterattacks unreeled in his mind, but those dark gold eyes glittered into his, hypnotic, deleting any impulse to act. His hands drifted to Gabriel’s waist to fist the fabric of his sweater, dragging him in until their thighs touched.

Jack couldn’t quite tell – his eyelids were sinking closed – but he would have sworn shock spiked into Gabriel’s gaze like a lightning bolt.

Air punched down his throat. Released, Jack gasped and coughed, straining to stay standing. A fuzzy feeling spread through his cells. Through watering eyes, he saw Gabriel dissemble into wraith form and slip out the door.

At length, Jack returned to his seat but the documents splayed across his touchscreen desk may as well have been blank pages. His familiar office seemed alien. He couldn’t focus, not when Gabriel was in his head, breathing into his face, stripping him of control. A memory tapped the back of his skull. He ignored it. Staring out the window, he decided that it was…probably late enough in the day for a drink. A glide of his hand opened a panel in the wall, revealing a small compartment with a bottle of whiskey and two tumblers.

Jack caught his reflection in the glass and heat shot through him like a bullet. Gabriel had left handprints on his neck, swollen and hot and red, like a collar, a mark of ownership.

The sudden _want_ made him cling to the edge of the desk. He saw Gabriel bending him over it, spearing him open while pressing his face into the touchscreen hard enough to make it flicker. Jack glared down at his cock, half-hard in his trousers, refusing on principal to touch it even as the banished memory shoved its way to the forefront of his mind.

Defeating the god program had buckled the production plant’s infrastructure. The ceilings screamed and crumbled as their squad raced to the exit. Jack shoved Gabriel to safety as the building came down. It took hours to dig him out, long enough for his lacerations to close and the fracture in his shinbone to fade to a sting. Minutes after he emerged into daylight, Gabriel had propelled him towards a nearby alley, huffing exhales through his nostrils, too angry to speak.

Jack expected rebukes too nasty to be delivered in front of their squadmates and prepared justifications. But then Gabriel crushed their mouths together. Jack’s back met the brick wall and hands cradled his face to keep him still, as if Jack could possibly have any other instinct than to open to Gabriel, to cling to him, to melt. They’d reeked of sweat and blood and engine oil, the war with them even in this moment, but there was the heat of Gabriel’s mouth, the dense muscle of him, the desperate passion.

To Jack’s shame, he didn’t think about Vincent until hours later. And didn’t think about Gabriel’s wife until after that. Both wronged parties were long out of their lives now. Now, it was just Overwatch and Blackwatch expanding the distance between them into an uncrossable plain.

Jack rubbed his hands over his face and – as he’d done many many times before – wrangled the memory of the kiss back into silence with the help of three or four glasses of whiskey and a mind-numbing budget allocation spreadsheet. It had been a moment of panicked need on his commander’s part, a moment of weakness during a war that would have strained any man’s sensibilities. Didn’t mean anything. And yet Jack couldn’t help remembering that Gabriel had left awfully similar marks on him back then too, fingerprints bruised under his ears, an ache that lingered after the warmth of Gabriel’s mouth had faded from his.

It was a freezing evening in Zurich, but Jack felt like an inferno, waves of heat coursing through his arteries. As he walked home, he found himself stroking the side of his neck, knuckling into the tenderness, telling himself it wouldn’t be another night of picturing Gabriel on top of him. By the time he trekked the thirty minutes to his apartment, he’d almost convinced himself.

He locked the front door behind him, kicked off his boots and tossed his coat on the couch. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

“You could knock,” he said, unloading his wallet and eyepiece onto the end table.

The smoke creeping over his floor curled tight and coalesced into a familiar shape.

“Didn’t feel like it,” Gabriel rumbled.

A hand slid over Jack’s shoulder and pulled him around so they stood face to face. There was an odd look in Gabriel’s eye, one that Jack didn’t understand. Patience thin, Jack shoved Gabriel’s grip off with a glare, but Gabriel took hold of his opposite bicep. Jack stepped back; Gabriel stepped forward. Jack created space; Gabriel took it away.

“What the hell are you doing?” Jack hissed.

“Finishing what we started.”

“You want to have a fistfight in my living room?”

Gabriel tilted his head. “Not talking about the fight.”

“What are you talking about then?”

“Never took you for a masochist.”

“I’m not,” Jack spluttered.

“You were fingering your neck all the way home for some other reason?”

“What are you, my stalker now?”

Gabriel shot forward to grab the side of Jack’s neck, much as he had earlier, and a bucket of sparks overturned inside Jack. When Gabriel’s other hand brought Jack’s palm to the bulge in Gabriel’s trousers, those sparks erupted into flames.

Gabriel smirked at the pink rising in Jack’s cheeks. “You want me. You want what I can do to you.”

“You’re a conceited prick,” Jack snarled.

“You like that.”

“Quit messing with me.”

Jack jerked away but didn’t get very far. Gabriel twisted his arm behind him and shoved him face first into the wall. They were both panting and overheated in the stuffy apartment.

Gabriel growled, “I’ve been trying to find an angle into your bed for years. If I’d known all you wanted was to be pushed around, I’d have done it a lot sooner.”

Jack couldn’t form a response. His face was too hot. The voice coasting over the sensitive shell of his ear was impossibly sultry. Gabriel was heavy, erection pressing hard into Jack’s ass.

“Should’ve fucked you in that alleyway.”

Jack shook his head. He wouldn’t let himself be drawn into whatever game Gabriel was playing.

“Should’ve squeezed that pretty neck of yours, shoved you into the bricks and fucked your brains out, covered in blood and engine oil.”

Jack let out a harsh breath at how close that threat matched his own fantasies.

Hands snaked around his waist and dove beneath, hunting for hardness and finding it. Jack bucked into the pressure even as a breathy “Don’t” passed his lips. Considering how easily Jack could have escaped the hold and considering how rigid Jack’s dick was, Gabriel wasn’t very convinced. Jack felt Gabriel grin into the tender nape of his neck.

Gabriel made short work of Jack’s fly, his nails scoring along skin before he squeezed his prize, throbbing hot into his grip. Jack’s forehead met the wall as Gabriel jerked him off hard and fast. He felt like he was drowning in pleasure, barely able to keep his head above the scalding current. Gabriel’s knuckles bumped the wall and Jack arched his back to give him more space, slotting himself firmly into Gabriel’s groin.

A low, greedy gasp caught in Jack’s throat when Gabriel suddenly slowed.

“Stop me, Jack,” Gabriel taunted.

Breathing harshly into the skin of his forearm, Jack shook his head.

Gabriel hauled him around by his shoulder and kissed him, as forceful and needy as he’d been all those years ago. It was searing, galaxy-bending, mind-shattering. A tongue sank into Jack’s mouth and his own rose to meet it, hot and wet.

“God, you taste the exact same,” Gabriel panted.

Gabriel’s name spilled from Jack’s lips and Gabriel drank it all in.

Gabriel’s fingers dug into the plane of Jack’s stomach and dragged his shirt up, breaking the kiss to yank it halfway over Jack’s face. Vertigo pirouetted him. The world lurched, the ground tilting in odd directions as Jack was shoved up and pushed down. He struggled against the sure movements he couldn’t see. Carpet met his sweat-slicked back.

Though Gabriel made no move to unblindfold him, he freed Jack’s arms and pulled them overhead. Before Jack had time to react, Gabriel wound several plastic ties around his wrists and zipped them snug with a few efficient movements.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jack rasped, tugging at the restraints and deducing the stubby wooden furniture leg he was cuffed to belonged to his bar.

It was a mammoth teak cabinet with glass doors, filled with decanters and stemware and cut crystal tumblers – all gifts – as well as the regiment of liquor bottles. In short, it was heavy and expensive, and Gabriel was betting that Jack would be unwilling to overturn it just to escape.

“Freeing up my hands,” Gabriel laughed above him. “That’s a good look for you.”

Sure. Shirt stuck on his head. Pants undone. Handcuffed. Jack was sure he looked like the victim of a frat house prank. But a blaze had lit in his belly and his lips parted in shameful hope.

A warm, rough hand gathered up Jack’s balls, drawing out a hiss. Gabriel kneaded and tugged. Jack’s knees bent and straightened as the harsh pleasure flung gasoline on the blaze.

But the mouth that met the junction of his neck and shoulder was tender, beard soft and lips barely brushing the skin as they worked their way down to a nipple with agonizing slowness.

This was worse. Jack strained away from it. He wasn’t going to be able to pretend he didn’t want this. And it would destroy him in a way that sex never could.

Gabriel took his time, tip of his tongue trailing the hardened nipple, mouth closing over it, hot and sweet. Jack twisted away from the sensation, a dense knot in his throat.

“Don’t,” he whispered, a more ragged plea than earlier.

Gabriel stilled.

Jack took a breath. “Don’t be— _loving_ if it’s just part of a game.”

The shirt was pulled off his head and though he wanted to look anywhere else, Jack forced himself to meet Gabriel’s eyes in defiance. Of himself. Of them both.

Jack grunted as his head was yanked back by his hair.

“I’ll be _loving_ if I want to be,” Gabriel snarled into his face. “I’ll be mean if I want to be. Because you belong to me and you _know_ it. I’ve loved you since the war and if you _ever_ question that again, I will fucking kill you.”

Disbelief and joy collided in Jack’s chest with the force of a supernova, but he didn’t manage a single thought before Gabriel was kissing him again, rough and deep, sultry and sweet, playful then forceful. Then, yes, loving. Jack groaned and sighed and dissolved. He wanted to tell Gabriel he loved him too, but he was acutely aware that he didn’t need to. Gabriel knew. Gabriel had known for a while.

Gabriel’s teeth left indents on Jack’s pecs, red and pink crescents around the stiff nipples. Jack was squirming, panting, hips lifting. Gabriel stripped the rest of Jack’s clothes off, creating a power imbalance that shouldn’t have riled Jack up so much: him naked and needy and trussed up while Gabriel kept his briefs and white undershirt on.

The click of a bottle being uncapped. Gabriel had two lubricated fingers inside him with breath-taking speed. The cabinet trembled as Jack writhed into the sensation, the burn of being stretched the best kind of discomfort. His dick kissed pre-cum into his stomach as Gabriel manhandled him. Strong fingers plunged in and out, two, then three.

Gabriel unsheathed his cock from where it was straining and leaking into his underwear. Jack eyed it hungrily. Gabriel’s hand wrapped around the shaft to give it a few tugs and Jack moaned. Gabriel looked at him, tilting his head. Jack wet his lips and parted them. Gabriel eased his fingers out and crawled over him, filling Jack’s vision. He dragged the tip of his cock over Jack’s willing mouth and a tongue darted out to sweep over the beads of liquid. Jack wanted it to fuck straight past his lips, wanted the heat and weight of Gabriel in his throat.

Gabriel watched Jack suckle at the crown of his dick with an awestruck expression on his face, loving the concentration pinching those blond eyebrows together, the flush of arousal burning pink across his cheeks, the way Jack’s lips tried to follow as Gabriel pulled away.

Before Jack could protest the loss, Gabriel was pressing in in between his legs. Jack arched as he was breached, breathing hard and fast, eyes blown dark. The brutal hold on his inner thighs was turning him on almost as much as the thick cock inching into him, slick and hot and big.

“Don’t…don’t stop,” Jack gasped out.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Gabriel chuckled.

Jack tried to remember how they got here, how he’d wound up tied up on the floor of his apartment, how Gabriel was fucking him open right now. And Jack found he didn’t care, couldn’t care, couldn’t think about anything except for the universe-shifting facts that Gabriel was inside him and Gabriel loved him.

A tender hand caressed over Jack’s jawline, coasted down his heaving chest and wrapped around his dick, ruddy and swollen.

“Want to watch you come on yourself,” Gabriel rasped.

Jack nearly came from the words alone. And then Gabriel’s hips started to move, easy thrusts that grew longer and deeper, until Jack was tossing his head, the pleasure too much. Gabriel got what he wanted. Didn’t he always? Jack’s skull cracked into the floor as he bucked into Gabriel’s hand, white hot ecstasy lashing through him, cock bouncing as it pulsed out thick semen.

Gabriel dragged his fingers through the warm mess on Jack’s stomach and sucked them into his mouth. Jack whimpered at the sight and outright moaned when Gabriel brought two fingers slick with seed to Jack’s mouth. Jack sucked them clean, wishing they were Gabriel’s cock even as he wished Gabriel would never pull out of his ass.

Gabriel held Jack’s thighs open as he fucked into him and Jack couldn’t do anything but take it, back scraping his living room floor, electricity sparkling up his spine whenever Gabriel struck his prostate.

Gabriel crushed their mouths together, perfect and scalding. His hands returned to Jack’s neck and Jack heard himself _whine_. Gabriel squeezed, the kiss now just his breath over Jack’s lips as he cut off Jack’s airflow. Locked on Gabriel’s dark gold eyes, Jack’s pupils were blown wide and black. His mouth opened and closed, caressed by Gabriel’s exhales: breath he couldn’t use but breath that was all he needed. Jack’s blood screamed in his ears. Light swooped and spotted in front of his vision. Gabriel was still thrusting, cock spearing Jack open.

Gabriel let go. The rush of oxygen pumped glitter into Jack’s brain as the shockwave of an orgasm wrung him dry. He gasped against Gabriel’s mouth, whole body shuddering and convulsing as he gulped in air and came hard, more semen splashing over both their bellies, soaking Gabriel’s shirt.

Oversensitive, Jack squirmed as Gabriel continued fucking into him, hands like shackles around his thighs, keeping them spread. Another “Don’t” left Jack’s lips, feeble and perfunctory. Gabriel pounded in, relentless, until Jack was trembling and sweating from the unending frissons of pleasure zagging into his system, until Jack’s whole world burned and boiled down to the drag and thrust of Gabriel inside him.

For all the teasing and control, the closer Gabriel got to his climax, the more his words dwindled to just Jack’s name, until it was all he was moaning. Jack felt incandescent, wanted, loved – loved to the point of fraying from it. Gabriel fucked in deep, as though wanting to guarantee no one would ever be able to satisfy Jack after this. When he came, he groaned loudly through his clenched teeth, shooting his load deep into Jack, pumping him full.

Boneless, Gabriel bowed over Jack’s prone form and Jack strained upwards to brush their lips together.

Gabriel blinked as his senses realigned themselves. For an odd moment, he just stared at Jack, almost bewildered at what had just happened, at how much Jack had just permitted him to take.

Jack had no idea what type of person Gabriel was after sex, whether he’d close down or open further. He wondered with a kernel of dread if Gabriel would bolt and just leave him there, if he’d force Jack to topple the cabinet and smash its contents to escape the bindings.

Gabriel pulled out with a squelch, reached over to his discarded trousers and tugged a knife out of its holster. He snicked the restraints with one practiced movement and Jack sat up into his space. Even though Gabriel was the one holding a weapon, he seemed nervous. Shy, even.

Uncaring of the mess, Jack wrapped his arms around Gabriel and hugged him close. A risk. Gabriel could be twitchy when it came to expressions of affection, especially gentle ones. His shoulders were rigid for a long minute, but gradually, bit by bit, his muscles relaxed. The knife was tossed aside so he could hug Jack back, both of them gluey with semen and sweat, stinking of each other.

Here was where things were supposed to get awkward. Here was where they were supposed to remember the professional antagonism. But their friendship, believed to be dormant if not dead, saw its opportunity and rose to the forefront, carrying them through a moment that could have divided them further than ever before.

“We could use a shower,” Jack said, soft and hot, with a smile.

Gabriel kissed his mouth, then his chin, then planted kisses down his tender jugular.

“Seriously, I have a very nice shower,” Jack laughed breathlessly.

“Don’t want you to go anywhere,” Gabriel mumbled into the skin he’d marked. “Not yet.”

Jack shivered at the feel of Gabriel’s lips tracing the bruises on his throat, at the feel of those formidable hands stroking lovingly over his back. He rested his cheek on Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Okay.”

END

# # #


End file.
